charmedversefandomcom-20200216-history
Jenny Gordon
Jenny Gordon was the daughter of Mr and Mrs Gordon and niece of Dan. In 1999, she moved in with Dan for a time whilst her parents were in Saudi Arabia. Biography Jenny was born in the 1980s. Her father worked with the State Department, meaning that he was often transferred to various locations. He was transferred to Saudi Arabia and moved there with her mother whilst Jenny moved in with her uncle Dan in September 1999 for the school year.Witch Trial After moving in, Jenny went to the house next-door to use their telephone to call her mother about her period, as Dan had bought her sanitary napkins rather than tampons. However, the circuits were busy. She was later approached by Phoebe Halliwell whilst playing with Kit, who offered to help her if Dan messed up again. Their conversation meant that she felt comfortable talking to her uncle once more. Jenny had a paper to write on the reproductive system for Biology, but Dan declined to help her with it and instead promised to ask Piper to help her. However, she already knew all about sex and planned to simply hang out at the Halliwells'. When she visited, Phoebe began writing a complex paper before drawing a simple diagram to get rid of her. She used some of Phoebe's original notes, prompting Dan to ask Phoebe not to do Jenny's work for her.The Painted World When Jenny heard that Dishwalla was to perform at P3, she begged Piper for a ticket and asked Jeff Carlton if she could meet them. After Piper told her that she could not attend, Jenny sneaked in and became a victim of Masselin's. Prue, Piper and Phoebe saved her and Leo used magic to make her forget about the ordeal. Dan was unaware that she had been in the club.The Devil's Music Phoebe asked Dan to tell Jenny that they said hello whilst they were dealing with the Succubus.She's a Man, Baby, a Man! Jenny let herself into the Halliwells' kitchen to tell Piper than Dan wanted to talk to her and met Kyle Gwydion. Although she did not believe in magic, she unwittingly helped Kyle with his powers when he made an effort to impress her with Tuatha's wand. She later saw him walking down the street and joined him and told him that the Halliwells' were probably right about whatever they thought of him.That Old Black Magic Dan invited Piper for breakfast at his house whilst Jenny was at school.P3 H2O Shortly after, Jenny moved back in with her parents, which prompted Dan to invite Piper to move in with him.Ms. Hellfire Behind the scenes *Jenny was played by Karis Paige Bryant. *Jenny was the only main character never to learn about magic. Although Dan forgot, he learnt about magic in Be Careful What You Witch For. She was also the shortest-lived main character, appearing in only four episodes. Appearances ;Season 2 :Witch Trial :The Painted World :The Devil's Music :She's a Man, Baby, a Man! :That Old Black Magic :P3 H2O :Ms. Hellfire Notes and references Category:Mortals Category:Gordon family Category:1980s births Category:San Francisco residents